memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nelson (Starfleet)
Crewman Nelson was an engineer within the operations division aboard the during the 2360s. Service history 2365 Nelson walked past Picard and Counselor Troi in a corridor after the remains of Ira Graves were sent into space. ( ) He was on duty in shuttlebay 2 when the Enterprise-D brought a duplicate of the shuttle El-Baz aboard. ( ) He passed Deanna Troi and her mother Lwaxana in a corridor when the two were arguing about Lwaxana's love interest in Captain Picard. ( ) 2366 He was on duty in main engineering when a Koinonian manipulated the systems and brought the transporter room 3 back on line and when Geordi La Forge tried to get the Enterprise-D out of the Menthar booby trap. ( ) Off duty he visited Ten Forward and had a drink with a fellow crewmember while the Enterprise-D transported Sovereign Marouk and the Gatherer Brull to the Gatherer leader Chorgan. ( ) He was working in engineering when the Enterprise-D beamed Romulan Admiral Alidar Jarok aboard and when the ship entered the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) Nelson served in main engineering when the Angosian soldier Roga Danar overwhelmed the engineering personnel. He was knocked out by Danar and found by Worf, lying on the main engineering table. ( ) He was on duty in main engineering when two Ansata terrorists beamed on board the Enterprise-D in 2366. He saw that one of the terrorists shot at another engineer and escaped through a side door after the terrorist shot at him but failed him. ( ) He was also working in main engineering when the crew tried to correct the orbit of the Bre'el IV moon and had to face the Calamarain. ( ) Off duty, Nelson visited Ten Forward. In the following alternate timeline, he was part of the ''Enterprise-D crew evacuated from main engineering shortly before a warp core breach destroyed the ship.'' ( ) He had a conversation with a fellow officer in Ten Forward when Data introduced Lal to Guinan. ( ) Together with a male civilian he had a drink in Ten Forward when Worf named Kurn his cha'DIch. ( ) Nelson repaired an aft station on the bridge following the ships first encounter with Gomtuu and was on duty in main engineering when the ship experienced malfunctions due to an invidium contamination. ( ) He was working in engineering when La Forge found evidence that Data's destruction wasn't an accident. ( ) He was also working on the pool for the Legarans and passed Commander Riker and ambassador Sarek in a corridor and was again working in main engineering when Data congratulated Wesley for his fine Academy tests. ( ) He was working on the shuttlecraft El-Baz in the shuttlebay when the Zalkonian "John Doe" tried to steal a shuttle and killed Worf and was one of the engineering staff who were present during Lieutenant Commander Shelby's briefing in main engineering shortly before the Enterprise-D faced the Borg for a second time. ( ) 2367 Nelson worked with Shelby and Geordi La Forge in engineering following the abduction of Captain Picard. ( ) He was working in main engineering while docked at McKinley Station and when Sergey and Helena Rozhenko had a tour through this section and when Data took over the control of the Enterprise-D to meet his creator Doctor Noonian Soong. ( ) He was working in main engineering when Geordi La Forge responded to a call from Commander Riker who faced three Talarian warships ( ), when Wesley Crusher's experiment of a warp bubble embedded Doctor Beverly Crusher and when Commander Riker, Data, Worf, La Forge, and Ishara Yar discussed plans to infiltrate the Alliance territory on Turkana IV. ( ) He was on duty when Lt. Cmdr. La Forge and Data reported their analysis of the explosion aboard K'mpec's attack cruiser to Commander Riker. ( ) Off duty he visited Ten Forward when Commander Riker cut his birthday cake and was called to the bridge by Captain Picard. ( ) He reported to a fellow officer in the main shuttlebay while the mining shuttle Nenebek was aboard. ( ) In 2367, Captain Picard requested that Data assist Nelson run a sensor diagnostic in engineering. Later, La Forge requested Nelson's assistance doing computer analysis. ( ) He was also on duty in engineering when Data and La Forge tried to find a way out of the binary star system and when Data modified a beacon to cover ultraviolet light. ( ) He was one of the engineers on duty in main engineering during the confrontation with the Cytherian probe near the Argus Array. ( ) Nelson attended the banquet in Ten Forward held for the members of the Federation Archaeology Council. ( ) He was one of the engineers on duty in main engineering following an emergency shutdown due to an explosion of the dilithium chamber hatch. He was working when Admiral Norah Satie inspected the place. ( ) He was also on duty in engineering when Data and La Forge worked closely with Kaelon scientist Doctor Timicin. ( ) Nelson had a drink in Ten Forward with fellow crewmembers when Beverly Crusher talked with Deanna Troi about her feelings for Odan. ( ) He was one of the engineers of the forensics team who examined the cargo unit of weapons shortly before the assassination try on Governor Vagh. ( ) He was working in main engineering when Captain Picard guided the Enterprise-D out of the Mar Oscura Nebula aboard the shuttlepod . ( ) Nelson was one of the crewmembers standing in a corridor and bid farewell to Worf who left the ship to fight in the Klingon Civil War. ( ) 2368 In early 2368 Nelson had a drink in Ten Forward when Counselor Troi and Doctor Crusher tried to built up a conversation with Ensign Ro Laren. ( ) Nelson was on duty in main engineering when Commander Riker brought the Ktarian game aboard the ship and the crew became addicted to it. ( ) He was part of the engineering team which examined the wreck pieces in the cargo bay. ( ) Nelson was also on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise-D assisted the colony on Penthara IV while being observed by Berlinghoff Rasmussen ( ) and when the Enterprise-D assisted Dr. Ja'Dar in testing his new soliton wave. ( ) He was working in engineering when the Enterprise-D discovered the wrecked in a black cluster. ( ) Nelson was part of Commander Riker's "mental rape" by the Ullian Jev. In this scenario he was one of the engineers who were evacuated from engineering except Ensign Keller. ( ) He was again on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise-D approached the Lysian Central Command. ( ) Nelson was working on an aft station of the bridge when the Enterprise-D approached the to help the wounded crewmembers and colonists. ( ) He was on duty in the shuttlebay when Commander Riker and the J'naii Soren inspected the shuttlecraft Magellan. ( ) Nelson was working in main engineering when the Enterprise-D was trapped in a temporal distortion and was destroyed due to a collision with the and when the ship was in orbit of Earth and Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher attended the inquiry regarding Wesley Crusher at the Starfleet Academy. ( ) He was working in engineering when a nitrium parasite destroyed the dilithium crystal chamber and tried to cool down the systems. ( ) He was chatting with a woman in Ten Forward when the empathic metamorph Kamala met the alien miners at the bar. ( ) Nelson was again on duty in main engineering when the Enterprise-D went into the FGC 47 nebula and made contact with the local lifeform and shortly before the Borg drone Hugh was beamed aboard. ( ) He was one of the engineers who were transported with a shuttle back from the Romulan science ship. The phased Romulan Parem was also on board of this shuttle. Later, Nelson was working in engineering when Lieutenant Commander Data neutralized anyon energy patterns. ( ) Appendices Background information Crewman Nelson was portrayed by recurring background actor Rachen Assapiomonwait. He was named by Captain Picard and Geordi La Forge in the fourth season episode . According to an early version of the call sheet dated on for the episode "Clues", fellow background actor Mark Kosakura was originally scheduled to portray Nelson. Due to revisions, Assapiomonwait replaced him. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** fr:Nelson (USS Enterprise-D) it:Nelson (Flotta Stellare) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel